


An affair in the Red Keep

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Infidelity, Jon wants to be good but he loves being bad with Cersei, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Cersei Lannister was forced to marry Jon Connington the Hand of King Rhaegar Targaryen.When Prince Aemon Targaryen comes back to the Red Keep after his fostering in the North, everything changes for the lioness.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Jon Connington/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	An affair in the Red Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



**Cersei Lannister**

Her nerves are a bit wrecked, as she watches as Aemon dodges a blow from Ser Loras. She shouldn't be in such a state, after all Aemon is the best swordsman of the Keep, besides Ser Arthur probably, but the Knight has stopped fighting in public a few years ago. She doesn't doubt that he is still lethal, Aem' told her as much but the Dornish Knight has chose to make imself discreet, only sparring with the Princes in private. So now, Aemon is considered to be the best swordsman of the Seven Kingdoms, the only Targaryen wilding a Valyrian steel Sword since the double lost of Blackfyre and Dark Sister. She is very proud of that. 

Aemon Targaryen spent the last few years in the North, fostered by his uncle Eddard Stark. Her memories of the prince before his return were vague at best. A serious child, often brooding, only his mother Queen Lyanna and his sister Princess Rhaenys able to make the child smile or laugh. She didn't really care about Prince Aemon Targaryen honestly. Back in the days, her marriage with Jon Connington was a constante headache, she pleaded her father to reconsider but King Rhaegar already had two wifes and his Hand was the best way for the Lannisters to have any influence in the capital. 

She was miserable, the Stark bitch stole Rhaegar, stole her silver Prince and she was trapped with the disgusting ginger, a fucking sword swallower. In fifteen years of marriage he never touched her, more busy rimming men whores from Lys. She is grateful for that at least, she never had to suffer the presence of a man repulsing her in her bed, but she has been missing the touch of a man for so long... If only Jaime had been there... But after the death of the Mad King, of Aerys, Jaime was sentenced to the Wall. She has no doubt that it was a way for the new King, for Rhaegar to punish her father, everyone with two working brain cells can tell what Tywin Lannister would have done if Rhaegar didn't won at the Trident.

Now, her father has only the little monster as heir, her marriage is a scam, she can't give the mighty Tywin Lannister any grandchild.

Aemon Targaryen left as a child, but its man who came back from the North. A true warrior, wilding a Valyrian steel sword. Longclaw was once the sword of House Mormont but after the heroic deeds of Aemon at the Wall, the Lord Commander Joer Mormont gave his sword to Aemon. Now Longclaw and his new pommel in a shape of a white dragon is the Valyrian steel sword of House Targaryen. There has been whispers obviously, from the Martell notably, that the sword should be given to the Crown Prince, to Aegon. 

As often it was dealt with rapidly with a marriage, the betrothal between Aemon and Arianne Martell. She dugs her long finger nails into her skin, closing her fist, thinking of the Dornish whore. Everyone knows that she has open her legs to every cocks in Dorne. Her cunt must be so loose, Aemon will need to fuck her in the butt to feel anything, and even then... She has been jesting about this in private with Aem', earning dirty glares from him. HIs idiotic Northern upbringing convincing him that he needs to defend his betrothed's honor. She loves insulting the Dornish whore when Aemon is inside her, what can he do ? The way she uses her cunt around him, he would never stop fucking her. On the contrary, in those moments he tries to set a punishing pace and she loves it. The fool trying to defend his betrothed by fucking her harder and harder, its always making her laugh

Doesn't matter, Aemon can never stay mad at her for too long. He's a dragon and his fire is burning high, but she knows how to blow on the embers. Feed the fire, or put it out, its up to her!

She can still remember the day of Aemon's return, how everyone was scared of the giant white wolf at his side, she remember those dark grey eyes, the way he was looking at her, she understood immediately. She played with the Prince at first, played with his obvious lust. She was so bored and at first it was just that, a somewhat innocent game. She made sure to wear a certain type of dresses, only for Aemon. Especially dresses molding her arse advantageously, realizing rapidly that Aemon had a thing for it, she also made sure to braid her hair in a Northern fashion. She knew the court thought that she was trying to get close to the Queen, those morons... Doesn't matter, after all it was indeed the perfect alibi. 

The game lasting for a time, until Aemon couldn't take it anymore. Honestly she was close to crack herself, so when Aemon took her in the darkness of a corridor of the Keep she felt only relief. No guilt, no fear, no second thought. Their first time was reckless, rough, needy and probably way too quick. 

Since then, they have been much more careful. Aemon playing his own games. At first she was hurt when she found out that he asked for her to be moved from the Hand's tower. Her new apartment even futher away from the royal family. He asked his grandmother to handle her relocation and the old cunt was more than please to do just that. She knows that her late mother and the old dragon bitch were close in the past, but the bitch seems to see only her father in her, never showing her any kindness. So she was hurt and ready to put an end to this thirst between her and Aemon.

That is until Aemon came to her, during her first night in her new apartment. There's a secret passageway linking her chamber and Aemon's. Its a long walk in the dark and in the dust but its worthy. Every night she is in Aemon's bed, or he's in her's.

The sound of Ser Loras falling on his arse and yeilding brings her back to the present. Loras should be used to fall on his arse, most of the time he falls on her husband's cock or Renly's. She has a hard time containing a chuckle at the thought. Smiling at her lover's victory, she meets his gaze, knowing full well that he will be seeking her, she chooses to head back for her apartment. 

***

She was back in her chamber for a bit, getting impatient and almost ready to take care of herself when she finally hears the characteristic sound of the secret wall opening up. Aemon told her that the passageway was built by the Unworthy himself, one of many he used to quench his legendary lust.

Entering her chamber, Aemon puts Longclaw near her fireplace, her lover is sweaty and a bit dirty, she doesn't mind. When he sees her eyeing his sword, Aemon is laughing. "I know I promised you to teach you the sword my Lady, but I'm affraid, Longclaw is a bit too big for you". Aemon is relaxing like he always does with Cersei. The woman knows how to push his buttons, but he loves being with her. Like in her old apartement, this one, thanks to the many seashells coming from the Rock, also always smells of the sea. And its the real smell of the ocean, not the shitty smell assaulting you everywhere in this fucking city. 

Cersei smiles at that "Its true, it is a big sword. But I can handle _big_ , you know that" She says sultry, while Aemon's cheeks are turning slightly red. "Right... still you're not ready for Longclaw. Maybe one those fine Braavosis swords. I offered one to my cousin actually".

"Whatever" she says with a shrug "in truth I have something else in mind than swordplay". 

"Is that right, my lady ? Well you need to tell me, how can your Prince might help ?" Aemon is so close to her now, playing with a strand of her blonde hair. She doesn't answer, instead she is kissing him. Hard. Like always she is seeking the softness and sweetness of his tongue and like always, Aemon yeild to her. Love and lovemaking it's a battle and she's always on the winning side. Their tongues are softly carressing each other at first, but the heat is rising, Aemon likes to be the one in control and she sometimes let him, now their kiss is furious, a mess of tongues, of spit 

"On your hands and knees" Aemon commands, his voice so low, yet powerful. She is already so ready for him. He is lifting her dress, smelling her arousal "you're always so wet for me, Cersei" that she is!

Aemon takes a few moment to just watch, to watch his lioness backside, how plump it is, how wet and pink her slit is, he will feast of her sweetness later. She is _his_ and in those moments when his cock is hard as iron, trapped in his pants, nothing else matter. Maybe its madness ? The only thing he knows is that he _needs_ to be buried inside that woman. He needs her taste, her smell, her wicked (and sometimes cruel) smile. While he releases his cock from his pants, stroking himself, just enjoying the view, that's the only thought he has. This burning desire, sometimes he thinks that her green eyes are wildfire and that he will burn in them. He doesn't care, growling at her tightness while entering her, he has a flash, a flash of her growing belly. He knows that she takes moon tea and he hates the very thought of it. Sometimes he dreams, he dreams of a child, a boy with grey eyes and blond hair, wielding Longclaw.

Often, the dream turns into a nightmare, the child is a black dragon, with Longclaw and the Westerlands behind him, he destroys House Targaryen. He wishes he could care, but damn the consequences, he _knows_ that he will breed his lioness. Its in his blood, its only a matter of time.

Aemon is rough, just the way she likes, his grip on her ass cheeks strong. Cersei meets every single one of his thrusts, taking him so, so deep. She is so so close to the edge and when she feels his cock swelling inside her, its enough, she comes, her orgasm long and powerful, even longer when she feels Aemon shooting his seed deep inside her. He never withdraw, always playing a dangerous game with her. 

She never really thought about motherhood in the past, she was so young with Jaime and in her marriage, it was never an option. Truth is, since _this_ has begun with Aemon, she did thought about it. At first, she told herself that she could pass the child as her and her cunt of a husband. Grand Maester Pycell is her father's creature, which means he's her creature too. She would have to find a way to deal with her husband, oh, how much she thought about the many ways she could kill him... But what if the child doesn't have her coloring ? What if he looks like Aemon ? So she never acted on those thoughts

At other times she told herself that she could just tell the truth... She lies to herself in those moments. It would spread war, her father would do everything he ccould to put his blood on the Throne. It would be another Blackfyre rebellion. The Martell would probably try to kill her child before that, the Red Viper's reputation precedes him. And Aemon, he would be trapped in the middle of all that... So every time she chooses to take moon tea, to kill any children she may have with Aemon. The Seven knows that she is dreaming of those children, almost every night. Boys and girls, looking like a lion, like a dragon or like a wolf and he breaks her heart every night. 

Her head resting on Aemon's chest while he sleeps, listening to his heartbeat, she prays the Seven that she will still have the strengh to take the tea. For a few moons now, she is haunted by a recurring dream. She dreams of a beautiful boy, with grey eyes and blond hair. In her dream, the boy is facing an old King, she thinks the old King is Aegon, but his face is wrinkled, his hair are no longer silver but white and his eyes, his eyes are so tired. The boy has Longclaw in hand, a golden dragon is carved on his black and blue armor. The boy and Aegon, they are in the ruins of an old flooded castle, rain is falling around them. The dream always end the same. The boy takes the old King's head

In her heart, beyond reason and rationality, she knows its coming. The boy is coming and all she can do is to delay him, but he's coming. Its only a matter of time.


End file.
